


29. Body Swap

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Gagging, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Cock Warming, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Sub Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A relaxing, and then vigorous, evening between an Angelic Dom and a Demonic sub. With a twist.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	29. Body Swap

Crowley was sat in a chair. His head back against the cushion. Relaxing with his eyes closed. Occasional sighs of content. His fingers lazily combing through fluffy white-blonde hair. He was nude, as was the being kneeling between his legs. No movement, just a peaceful place to keep his cock warm. Pillowed on a soft tongue, lips closed but not tight, a random serene sound breathing through the nose, tickling through dark red curls. 

“Very nice.” Crowley looked down as Aziraphale looked up at him with a whimper. “You may suck now. I do not wish to climax, but I plan to have you on that bed within the next five minutes, my dear, and I will need a nice hard cock to do that with, yes?”

Crowley, in Aziraphale’s body let out another small noise as he nodded. His lips curled in a smile around Aziraphale’s borrowed flesh. It took a few strokes to get used to the length, but he picked up a rhythm quickly. Just as their corporations, Crowley had a bit more length than Aziraphale, but Aziraphale had slightly more girth. 

Aziraphale’s hand closed gently in the fluffy hair, marveling at how different it felt in this body. He felt Crowley pause for a moment before sliding back down Aziraphale’s cock, his own cock. He brought a thin thigh to rest on his shoulder and Aziraphale suddenly felt a spitslick finger teasing him. He looked down and saw the question in Crowley’s blue-green eyes. He nodded and Crowley gently but easily slid his finger inside, carefully seeking Aziraphale’s prostate. Aziraphale slid down in the chair, giving Crowley better access and angle, accidentally pressing into his throat in the process. 

Crowley pulled off with a cough as Aziraphale apologized worriedly, he was just as unaccustomed to the length as Crowley. He waited to see what Crowley needed after the accidental gag. However, after a breath or two, Crowley winked with a grin that Aziraphale had never seen on his own face and bent back down, sucking and probing. Within a few minutes, Aziraphale’s hand pulled gently and his cock popped out of Crowley’s mouth. 

“Over to the bed, Crowley. Knees on the edge, arse out.” He took a tight grip on the base of his cock as he watched his body walk to the bed. He’d always been happy with his corporation, and seeing it from behind simply reinforced his content. Once his plush bottom was balanced precariously off the edge of the bed, he walked over and smoothed his hand down Crowley’s back. 

“Perfect. Perhaps it is vanity as I say it, but you are beautiful, my dear. I can see you shining out around the edges of my corporation in the way you move, the little sounds you make.” Aziraphale leaned and licked the curve of Crowley’s ear before giving him a tender kiss on the cheek. “My delicious demon.”

Aziraphale slicked himself with confident strokes as he gingerly played with the plug in Crowley’s arse before sliding it out. He slid into Crowley’s borrowed body easily, bottoming out and raking his nails gently down his back. Crowley jumped involuntarily before settling back. Aziraphale gripped him at the hip and shoulder and gave a handful of long, slow strokes, learning his body from the outside. Once the angle was discovered, Aziraphale hooked his hands into the crease of Crowley’s hips, curled around the front of his thighs. He pulled Crowley back onto his cock firmly and Crowley hiccuped an enthusiastic reply. 

Aziraphale leaned over his back, licking the other ear. Crowley listened to his own voice crooning to him. “My dear, I do hope you are ready? This was supposed to be, as you called it, a quick hard one, and we’ve already missed quick by my count. Not to say I am not going to do my best to catch up, of course.” 

Crowley eagerly gave his bottom a shake. “Yes, please, Sir.” 

“Excellent!” Aziraphale widened his stance a touch before pushing Crowley off of his cock and then pulling him back again. Aziraphale kept his assumed form still and moved Crowley over him. Crowley likely didn’t even know the sounds slipping out of him as Aziraphale rubbed past his prostate on each stroke. He watched the warm pink flush travel down Crowley’s back and was able to picture it on his chest and face. He came to a halt, adding a small snap of his hips as Crowley was brought back down on his cock.

He rubbed his hands over Crowley’s back and arse, the sheen of sweat somewhat sticky. “I am going to fuck you for ten more strokes, you have that amount of time to climax. After ten strokes, I will pull out and decorate your back. If you haven’t managed in that time, then you will wear a cock ring until I decide you have earned a second chance. Is that understood?”

Crowley nodded, his face turned to the side on the bed. “Which do you want?” 

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale rested his hands on Crowley’s hips, waiting for an answer.

“Which would please you more, Sir? Me coming, or you torturing me all night?” Crowley would have sounded cheekier if he wasn’t speaking in Aziraphale’s tones, and panting.

Aziraphale pulled Crowley upright by the hair gently and brought his other hand around to grab firmly at the thick chest, playing with his nipples the way he knew his corporation responded to best. He hummed curiously. “You know, in all the years I’ve done this, no one has ever asked me that. They’ve all simply accepted the opportunity and desperately chased their pleasure, sometimes successfully, sometimes failing.” 

Crowley‘s fingers gripped at his borrowed, plush thighs as Aziraphale murmured low in his ear. Aziraphale pulled back until only the very tip of his cock was breaching Crowley and paused.

“I believe this time, it would bring me great pleasure for you to come.” his hips snapped forward and he groaned low in crowley’s ear, the sound mingling with Crowley’s sharp inhale. “That’s one.”

He pushed Crowley back down, holding the back of his neck as he slowly and powerfully thrust into him. Just after counting stroke eight, Aziraphale pulled him back upright. “My dear, don’t you want to come?”

“Yes, but I don’t think I can. Not like this.” Crowley sounded shy, disappointed, wanting.

Aziraphale‘s tone took on a hint of mischief. “My dear, I never said you had to. I didn't prohibit you from touching yourself, after all.” Aziraphale smirked as understanding hit. Crowley softly whispered his shock with a mild expletive before reaching down and eagerly stroking himself. Aziraphale held still for only a few seconds, enjoying the trembling in Crowley's chest as he pinched his nipples, before Crowley came with a quiet shout. “Oh, good boy … didn’t that feel good? Full of my cock as you enjoyed that orgasm? Hmm?” 

Crowley was sure he was drooling as his head dipped back to rest on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale was lovingly petting his hair and running his hands down his body. “Splendid, darling. I have two more strokes left, can you handle that?”

“Mm-hmm, yes, Sir.” He turned his head and nuzzled Aziraphale’s cheek before kissing him softly. Aziraphale turned his head to catch Crowley’s lips and kissed him deeply as he gave his final thrusts. He pulled back without releasing the kiss and pulled the orgasm out of himself with a groan that vibrated Crowley’s lips. 

They stood together, panting, Aziraphale holding Crowley, wrapping his long arms around him. He sighed after a few moments of slow contented bliss and pulled away, prompting a whine from Crowley that Aziraphale was amused to hear didn’t sound out of place at all in his voice. 

“Tut-tut, darling. Clean up first, cuddles and snacks second, soft adoring kisses as you fall asleep third.” He felt Crowley nod, probably looking more forward to the bit before falling asleep the best. Crowley argued against the snacks and water every time, half-heartedly since he did enjoy being doted on and cherished. But as Aziraphale told him, it was part of the routine regardless of Crowley thinking he needed food or not, and Crowley had to admit, he always did feel better for it. 

“When do we switch back?”

“Oh, perhaps after our bath. Or maybe not until you are ready for your nap.” He led him into the bathroom.

“We can do this again, though? Once in a while?” Crowley stopped to look hopefully at Aziraphale just before stepping into the tub.

“Oh, darling, I would be utterly delighted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope everyone enjoyed this. The idea got under my skin and I was really excited about how it came out.


End file.
